


An All American Wedding

by myloadedgodcomplex



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronaut Bucky, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Marriage, policeman steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myloadedgodcomplex/pseuds/myloadedgodcomplex
Summary: I wrote this as a cute AU idea, it reads like a news article.Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes, retired Airmen and current astronaut with NASA, and Captain Steven Grant Rogers, a retired Army Captain, and our local Brooklyn police Captain





	An All American Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just an idea at the moment, let me know what you folks think, if you'd like to know more.  
> There is a mood board I made for this and was the reason I decided to write the prompt.
> 
> ((If any one knows how to properly embedded a photo let me know))
> 
> Here's the link to the post I made: goo.gl/Fv4ec4
> 
> (Or how to make clickable links, this is my first rodeo)
> 
> My Tumblr and the post as well:  
> http://buckingstevie.tumblr.com/post/169066203348/an-all-american-wedding-sergeant-james

An All American Wedding

* * *

 

Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes, retired Airmen and current astronaut with NASA, and Captain Steven Grant Rogers, a retired Army Captain, and our local Brooklyn police Captain are to be wed this Sunday at the courthouse. If you have been living under a rock, the past two years you may not know the story of Steve and Bucky. They met right here in Brooklyn, in Miss.Schultz’s first-grade class, and have been insufferable ever since.

Going to school together and eventually both enlisting, going their separate ways after high school, to different fields of the military they’ve kept tabs on one another for years. James went into the Air Force to be a pilot and Steve the Army. After serving the country for three tours James clocked enough hours and retire to fulfill his childhood dream of being an Astronaut and working with NASA. Steve served our country four tours before coming home to Brooklyn and joining the police academy.

If you asked around you won’t ever get an answer to when they were more then friends. James will tell you officially not until after high school but if you ask Steve he’ll blush and say that he just kinda knew who he would end up with his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> So like i said it's is just an idea at the moment, let me know what you think, Thanks!!
> 
> Here's a link to the tumblr post and my tumblr of course.
> 
> http://buckingstevie.tumblr.com/post/169066203348/an-all-american-wedding-sergeant-james


End file.
